ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu
Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu is a series of six videos from the LEGO website made to promote the Ninjago: Legacy sets. It is preceded by Season 9 and succeeded by Season 10. A team of painters is creating a mural of the Ninjas' past victories, while the team train in the newly rebuilt Monastery of Spinjitzu and reminisce about the past. The flashbacks are canon, but with some details being different than what actually occurred because they are fantasies, dreams, or visual augmentations.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/1075713014085640193 Official Description The ninja of LEGO® NINJAGO® are rebuilding the Monastery of Spinjitzu after it was burned down by the Hypnobrai tribe. To preserve the Legacy of Spinjitzu for generations to come, Master Wu is overseeing the making of a mural that depicts some of the most defining and epic moments in the history of Spinjitzu. Watch these all-new original stories to see how the ninja remember past LEGO NINJAGO adventures! Plot Master Class Master Wu gives the Ninja a review in Spinjitzu and they all end up being covered in gold paint. Green and Gold Lloyd was the focus of this episode. Lloyd dreams of what happened to the Ultra Dragon, and finds that he returned to the First Realm. The Weekend Drill Cole was the focus of this episode. Cole, driving his newly rebuilt Earth Driller, gets called to fight the Giant Stone Warrior in Kryptarium Prison. Elemental Rider Kai and Zane were the focus of this episode, and is the only episode that focuses on two Ninja. Zane and Kai recall a time when they fought off some Venomari using their Golden Weapons in vehicle form. Blue Lightning Jay was the focus of this episode. Jay remembers beating Pythor off of some noodle trucks using his jet. Samurai X-Treme Nya was the focus of this episode. Nya talks about how she would upgrade her Samurai Mech if she had made it today. Episodes Trivia *It appears that the inconsistency between the designs used in the Legacy sets and how the events actually happened in the show is explained by the Ninja remembering the past in an exaggerated way, or having selective memory. **The movies are confirmed to be canon by Tommy Andreasen, explaining that "Two of them are set in present day. The other 4 all start and end in present day; however, the stories are memories, fantasies, dreams, visual augmentations which means they are saturated by the ninja's current state of mind and self image." ***The only flashback that seems to be completely accurate is the one in "The Weekend Drill", as it takes place after Season 9, and Cole having the Earth Driller is explained as Nya giving him a new one as a gift. The Giant Stone Warrior he fights is the same one from Season 2, which is still in Kryptarium Prison. ***Zane explains that the reason he and Kai look different than they actually did in a data log of a fight with Venomari taking place at some point during the first season is because it is a visual augmentation, and he has selective memory to make himself look cooler. ***Lloyd looks and sounds like he currently does in a flashback that takes place after the second season because it is a dream. What remains consistent, is that he does not have green eyes. ***In Nya's flashback to her Samurai X days, she imagines the additions she would give to her mech if she had made it in the present, saying that she would have made it less bulky. ***Jay's flashback to using the Nunchucks of Lightning in a fight against Pythor during Season 1 is a day-dream. *In the Monastery of Spinjitzu, there is a mural most of the adventures of the Ninja going from the confrontation with the Skulkin of the Pilot Episodes until the confrontation with Garmadon in Season 9: Hunted. Even the Dark Island Trilogy is included. "Day of the Departed," however, is not. *Nya encounters a young Harumi and her parents in the village she helps save them from the Skulkin in "Samurai X-Treme." *Killow and Ultra Violet appear in "The Weekend Drill." The Fold also makes an appearance as prisoners at Kryptarium. Gallery TalesFromTheMonastery.png Stonewar.jpg EARrth.jpg Green Ninjago10.jpg Gold Ninjago2.jpg Gold ninjago.jpg Ultra Onu.jpg E024FFD5-69DD-4816-811C-1A674157BCFF.jpeg 2AB9277E-E864-4343-AEBB-642BFA224EB1.jpeg 4315852B-84BF-4BC1-A288-2848C4E26BE3.jpeg 8B4A02EF-D693-4810-AAC6-9D4406AAF6D6.jpeg E61BD69E-245B-40B7-B44E-CEEECD6B20BF.jpeg Baby rumi.png|Young Harumi watching Samurai X IMG 20181220 193932.jpg 380FE6BD-8020-4B3B-9180-F2BCC9FF3A2B.jpeg 10F1C382-CE1A-4192-88D1-67C36DB56793.jpeg LegacyMuralConceptArt.jpg|Concept art of pilot and Dark Island Trilogy murals, by Tommy Andreasen. Screenshot 2018-12-23 at 7.30.42 AM.png BAE96941-432C-43B0-A417-5FE6F905AB52.jpeg 20181227 130827.jpg References Category:Ninjago Category:2018 Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Mini Movies Category:2019 Category:Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago: Legacy